sleeping serena
by spidergirl2003
Summary: saliormoon verois of sleeping beauty


SLEEPING SERENA Once upon a time on the moon kingdom lived King and Queen Serenity. The king and queen were very kind rulers and everyone loved them and they were very happy too but their lives were not compaly. They had everything but one thing a child, they wanted to have a baby. They have tried and tried but nothing happened they now thought they would never have that wish. Then one day while the queen was bathing a white moon dove flew and landed next to the queen. "Oh where did you come from little dove?" said the queen as she patted it. "I come to grant you your wish," said the dove. "Oh a talking dove," replied the surprised queen. The dove had something on his back that he told the queen to take off. "Drink this and in a year time you will have your wish," said the dove. And before the queen could reply and thanks the talking doves he flew away. That night she told her husband about what the dove had said and the husband believe her about he also knew miracle could come true. After the queen took the drink the dove had given she it was months and months and the king and queen began to think that the doves had trick them but he hadn't because at the 1st of march Princess Serena was born. The king and queen was so very happy so happy in fact that the king had a big party for his newborn daughter. Everyone was invited. Like the kings and Queens of the planets Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn, Pluto and Uranus and all their daughters who were those 4 or 5 years old. Last not Least the king and Queen of the Earth with their son Prince Darien came. It was settle he and Princess Serena would marry someday and their kingdom will unite into one. "Go on son meet your future bride," said his father. So the prince who would have been only the age of 6 stepped forward to have a look he frowned and then stepped back. Then the trumpets blew and the announced began to speak. "Hey e Hey e our guests have arrived Fairies Sarah, Mary and Jane" The three fairies bow at the king and queen then stepped forward to the cuddle. "Oh she so tiny" said Sarah. "And quiet" said Mary. "Now ladies we must start with our gifts I will start first I will give the gift of beauty," said Jane as she waved she wow over the cuddle and then stepped backward. "I will give the gift of kindest," said Sarah as she stepped forward and waved the wow over the cuddle. Then the last fairy stepped forward "I will give to gift. Because I could finished the doors blew opened at amazing force and there she was the ruler of the Nagevece Queen Beryl. "What o what are you doing here" said Mary. "Oh I'm just here to give my gift" Beryl replied "Weee don't want you here you're not welcome" Mary snapped back. "Is this true your maj?" asked Beryl. "We were going to invite," replied Queen Serenity. "Yes you were I just want to give my gift. When the little princess Serena turns 16 she will on that day prick her finger in a spied of a spinning wheel and DIE" "Oh no" cried the queen hold tightly in to her daughter. "Be gone you. You witch," shouted the King. "Witch am I" shouted Beryl as she disappeared. Everyone in the crowd was speechless as the queen was crying. Then Mary stepped forward. "My queen please don't cry even those I can't break the spell queen beryl has put upon the little princess but I can change it a bit" explained Mary. "You can" the queen and king both said. "HUUHH" nodded Mary. So Mary came in the cuddle where the little princess was a sleep with no knowledge of what just happened that would change her life.  
  
"Oh that day when Serena reaches death it will not be. Serena once her touch that spinning wheel she would fall asleep and true love kiss will help it break" But the king was not satfried so he order all the spinning wheel to be decoyed So that was it but meanwhile the years went fast and that little Serena grew up to be a beautiful girl full of kindness and she sang like a angel. Everyone looked forward when golden hair and blue-eyed princess would come skipping though the kingdom singing a beautiful song. One she decided to take a walk thought to forest. She was happy in the forest the bird and all the other animals loved to hear her sing. "Hello Mr. Owl" said Serena. The owl tooted in respond "Hello Sweet hello Deer" "Hello" said a voice. "Oh who is that?" said Serena. "Hello do not worry I will not hurt you" said a guy coming out of the brushes. Serena could not help giggle a bit because he had a little bit twigs in his shinny black hair. She slowly stepped forward to remove the twig. "You have a bit of twig in your hair" she said "Why thank you" he replied. "Oh I must go," she said running away. "Why where" he said as he saw she leave thought the forest. "A straight but beautiful girl" he thought to himself. She had you get to the castle fast because there was a message for she saying that her parents wanted to see her and she pormion not to be late. "Father..Mother" But they were not there but a note. "Dear Serena come in to the spinning room and wait for us. Love you Mom and Dad," said the note. So Serena do want the note had said no knowing that her parents didn't write the note. Finally Serena got to the spinning room and opened the door "Oh my child what are you doing here" asked the old lady at a spinning wheel. "My parents told me to wait here Old lady. May I asks what you are doing?" asked Serena. "I am spinning my child" "Can I please try?" asked Serena. "Serenity" replied the old lady as she pulled a chair out of Serena. Serena sat on it. "Here we are now give me your finger" said Old lady. So Serena give the old lady her finger and they praind a few times. "It is fun I think I have it" "And I we got around a bit more" "Ouch" said Serena because she had just pricked her finger then she fell slowly on the ground. "Oh child I weren't sopped to do that Hahn" said the old lady transforming back into queen Beryl. She clcecd the sleeping princess. "Oh Princess Serena I sssssssssooooo sorry" laughed Beryl then she disappeared. Two minute after the evil queen went to three fairies knocked after seeing the note the Princess must be here. They opened the door and they saw a sight they hoped many years they would not see. There lay on the door was the princess queen beryl's deed had been done and right under their noses too. "What are we going to do Jane the king and queen are going to be crushed," said Sarah kneeing down next to the princess. "Maybe that don't need to know," replied Jane. "What do you mean?' asked Mary. "We can put them all to sleep and they only awake when she does," explained Jane. "Do you think it will work?" asked Sarah. "It will now we have much to do," said Jane making herself tiny and flying out the window. As the other did the same and they spread they sleeping magic of the whole kingdom. As they got to the throne room the king of the Earth was also in there too "Hey my son met this girl who sang like a angel he said Ha in the forest" "In the forest Serena was oh no Prince Darien" "Mary. Sarah come" "Why" "Just come we don't have time to waste" So Mary and Sarah followed their sister to the forest "Why are we here Jane?" asked Mary. They landed near prince "Who are you?" asked Darien. "Don't be afraid you are in much danger Prince Darien you must.. Then a fireball came toward then they ran. "Come with us Darien and you will be safe," said Jane. "Ok" he replied. The three fairies took Darien though the kingdom toward the castle. Then a big fireball appeared before them then turned into Queen Beryl. "Do you think you could escape me" she screamed " AR what do you have here Prince Darien. The princess's true love, pity you are going to die" Queen Beryl zapped Darien with her magic but he had something to help he win the battle a sword and shield Then suddenly Beryl turned into this dragon and started to charge Darien. Lucky for Darien it was a magic sword and with the shield shielding him he stabbed Beryl in the heart and she turn back into he real self before dying on the spot. Then suddenly a pathway appeared in front of them and they followed it thought the sleepful kingdom. They reached the castle and went in there everyone and everything was asleep. The fairies lead him to a little bedroom and on that bed laid the princess. Princess Serena was more beautiful then Darien could remember. He stepped forward knee to the bed move forward a gave the princess a kiss. Slowly Serena's eyes opened and there the first thing she could see was her prince. "What took you so long?" smiled the princess. Prince smile at her and they both moved to each other to get kiss and this time it was longer. While this was happening everyone downstairs awoke. "Well as I was saying," said the king of the Earth. Then the trumpets began to play and down the stair came arm to arm came the Prince and his Princess. That everyday a wedding happened and Prince Darien and Serena lived happily ever after. THE END 


End file.
